How Astrid Trained Her Dragon
by UnderTheWillowTrees
Summary: Astrid Hofferson is not the best Viking. She's more of a nuisance than a help and she's never where she should be during dragon raids. But all that starts to change when she shoots down and befriends a Night Fury. She begins to excel in dragon training, even surpassing her crush, Hiccup, the toughest teen on the island. Pairings: Hiccup/Astrid Astrid/Toothless (friendship only)
1. Dragon Raids

**So I did a story like this (Heath Report) but I watched HTTYD last night to celebrate my laptop being fixed and then I remembered said story and wanted to write the movie with the whole role switch and Snotlout being a girl (and not Hiccup's cousin).**

**Also, I now have an upload schedule. Yeah, I'm gonna do a chapter of this story, then a chapter of Heath Report and then a chapter of Viking Games (not all in the same day but that's the order)**

**Anyway:**

**- I don't own HTTYD**

**- Astrid where's what she normally does just without the skulls and shoulder pads.**

**- Anything in italics is Astrid's voice over/thoughts.**

* * *

_This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. See, most places have mice or mosquitoes. Yeah, we have dragons._

The sheep bleated loudly in the fields as they chewed contentedly on the sweet grass.

Suddenly, one of their number was snatched up into the air.

It was a regular occurrence on Berk, so the sheep paid it no mind. In fact, they continued to munch on the grass.

While the sheep were calm, the Vikings in the town below were in full-scale panic.

Buildings were in flames all over and there were so many dragons flying around that if anyone tried to count them, their head would be spinning before they got half way through.

Not that anyone had time to try and count them, all the Vikings were busy fighting off the winged beasts.

A large, burning hot fireball crashed into the roof of a house and a young girl of about fourteen burst out of it. She had blonde hair that was tied back in a tight braid and she was wearing a knitted blue shirt, a brown leather skirt and some dark blue leggings.

_That's me. Astrid Hofferson. Yeah, I pretty much lucked out in the name department. See, most parents believe that hideous names will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Apparently, my parents didn't, but I wouldn't know for sure because both of them died when I was little._

Astrid hurried through the raging battle, nimbly avoiding the men and women that were much larger than her, one of the only things her scrawny figure came in useful for.

She was doing quite well until she was thrown onto her back with an axe wielding Viking standing above her, screaming bloody murder.

"Arrghh! Oh, mornin'!" he shouted before rushing off and knocking a Deadly Nadder out of the air.

Astrid shakily climbed to her feet and was about to dash off again when she was seized by the back of her shirt and hoisted into the air. She found herself looking straight into the green eyes of a massive, redheaded man.

"Wha' are you doing out?! Get back inside!" barked the man before setting her down and pushing her towards the blacksmith's where she worked.

_That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. Legend says that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it?_

Stoick launched a heavy-looking, wooden cart into the air, taking out a large Gronckle.

_Yes I do._

Astrid sighed and jogged into the blacksmith's where her mentor, Gobber, was already pounding away at a twisted sword that had definitely seen better days.

"Look who decided t' join the party! Though' you'd been snatched up by one o' them nasty dragons." chuckled Gobber.

"Really? You honestly think any dragon out there could handle all this?" asked Astrid, striking a body-builder pose that didn't make her non-existent muscles any larger in the slightest.

"Well, they'll need toothpicks at some point, right?" laughed Gobber, throwing the now repaired sword out of the window to a very muscular woman.

"Why don't you shut up?" said Astrid, though she was giggling slightly.

Astrid began sharpening a sword as she watched the commotion outside.

A large, blonde boy hurried out from behind the water trough and flung his bucket of water at a small fire that was licking the sides of the forge.

_That's Fishlegs,_

He was followed by a pretty girl with long, shiny black hair and a slim figure, though she had quite a bit of muscle.

_Snotlout,_

Two blondes, a boy and girl, ran out, fighting over a full bucket and spilling the water everywhere.

_The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and..._

A very good-looking boy with auburn-brown hair and forest green eyes dashed out from behind the wooden water trough and launched his bucket of water all over a roaring fire to his right. As he spun around, a purple Deadly Nadder spat a fireball right behind him, making look even more epic than he usually did.

_Hiccup. Hiccup in a word? Perfect. He's just perfect._

Astrid sighed dreamily as she watched Hiccup calmly stride away from the explosion, almost in slow motion, and run his fingers through his hair.

He was joined by the other teens who were all laughing and high fiving each other.

Hiccup gave Snotlout a quick high-five and the girl looked like Snoggletog had come early, then she shot a rather smug look at Astrid as though Hiccup had just declared his undying love for her.

"Hey Hiccup!" called Astrid as she attempted to climb over the counter.

Hiccup glanced over at her briefly before Gobber picked her up from behind and pulled her back into the sweltering shop.

"What are you-?" asked Astrid as Gobber set her on the ground.

"You'll be killed if you go out there. So star' sharpening weapons." instructed Gobber, pointing at the pile of blunted axes and swords.

"But I was gonna talk to Hiccup!" whined Astrid. "You know I like-"

Gobber just continued pointing at the pile.

"Please?! Come on! Two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better and I might even get a date!" exclaimed Astrid.

_Preferably with Hiccup._

"You can' lift a hammer, you can' swing an axe. You can' even throw one o' these." cried Gobber, showing Astrid a bola which was snatched by a Viking through the window.

"Alright, I'll give you that. But! This will throw it for me!" grinned Astrid, yanking away the curtain that separated the main part of the forge from the small room Gobber had given her when she was younger to reveal a cannon like contraption.

Astrid patted her invention lovingly, but she apparently hit it too hard because it fired a bola a second later, which hit a man in the head, instantly knocking him unconscious.

"Heh heh. Oops." Astrid smiled sheepishly.

"See this righ' here is what I'm talkin' abou'! Astrid, if you ever want to get out there and figh' dragons, you need to stop all... this." said Gobber, gesturing non-specifically at Astrid.

"But you just pointed at all of me!" cried Astrid, taking a step towards the older man, in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Yes. Stop being all of you." smiled Gobber. "Now sharpen Phlegma's sword. Odin knows what she's like when we're late."

"Fine." huffed Astrid, picking up the enormous sword from the pile and beginning to sharpen it.

_One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head will at least get me noticed. Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those will probably get me a boyfriend (once again, preferably Hiccup). Then there's the Zippleback, there's two heads which means twice the status. Or there's a Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those. But the ultimate prize is the dragon nobody's ever seen. The Night Fury. Since nobody has seen one, obviously nobody's ever killed one. That's why I'm going to be the first._

"Astrid, man the forge! They need me out there! Stay. Put. There." said Gobber, before screaming out his signature battle cry and sprinting out into the battle.

As soon as Gobber was out of sight, Astrid grabbed her contraption and began wheeling it through the town at high speed.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" shouted Astrid as she ran.

"Astrid? What are you doing?" yelled Hiccup who was helping Stoick tie up a feisty Zippleback.

"Uh, you know!" Astrid called back, turning her head away before Hiccup saw her flaming red cheeks.

The young blonde finally reached the place she was headed, an isolated hill, and she hurriedly set up her invention and pointed it up at the clear night sky.

"Come on. Gimme something to shoot at." Astrid muttered to herself.

As if on cue, a burst of purple flame exploded in the sky and a black silhouette flew past it.

Astrid slammed her eyes shut and smacked down on her contraption.

There was a loud screech and a _thwack_ and Astrid realised that she had just hit a Night Fury.

* * *

**Woo! Please review!**


	2. One Of You Guys

"I hit it?" cried Astrid, staring at the night sky in disbelief. "I hit it!"

Astrid spun around and threw her arms into the air, an elated smile on her face.

"Did anybody else see that?!" she yelled, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Suddenly, there was a loud crunching noise behind her and she could feel a warm breath on her back.

Slowly, Astrid turned around to see a large, pale green Monstrous Nightmare standing on her contraption and snarling at her.

"Except for you." sighed Astrid, dropping her arms to her sides and staring at the dragon for a moment before spinning around and sprinting back down to the village, screaming in terror.

The Nightmare was snapping at her heels, and if she tripped and fell (which she did a lot) she would be burnt to a crisp in seconds.

"Help! Help!" screamed Astrid.

The fourteen year old was going so fast that she barely had time to drop to the ground when a heavy-looking hammer (that she had actually helped make) soared over her head and smashed into the Nightmare's snout.

The dragon let out a cry of distress and flew off quickly.

Astrid lifted her head up off the floor to see Hiccup in his fighting stance and looking like he could probably rip a Grockle's head off with his bare hands in a few seconds flat.

Awkwardly, Astrid scrambled to her feet and watched him storm over to her.

"Uh, hi? Did, uh, did you throw that, by any chance?" asked Astrid, gesturing in the general direction that the Nightmare had flown off in.

"Uh huh." answered Hiccup, nodding slowly and glaring at her.

Stoick strode up behind Hiccup and placed his massive hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

_There's one more thing you need to know,_

"Should I handle this, son?" asked Stoick.

_The most perfect boy in the village? Yeah, he's the chief's son. Boy, have I got my work cut out..._

"That would probably be best." hissed Hiccup, still seething before he spun on his heel and stalked over to the other teens who all began congratulating him on his hammer throwing skills.

Stoick drew himself up to his full height and glared down at Astrid.

Astrid bit her lip.

"I hit a Night Fury." she said, shifting on her feet.

"For Odin's sake." Hiccup huffed in exasperation, taking his axe back from Snotlout who had been admiring it while he was saving Astrid.

Some of the other Vikings who had stopped to watch had begun to roll their eyes and groan in irritation.

"I really did!" Astrid told Stoick, feeling more and more stupid by the second. "You guys were all busy and I had a very clear-"

"Enough!" bellowed Stoick. "Why can't y' jus' follow the simples' of orders?"

"B-because I-I'm a dragon killer." answered Astrid, rubbing her arm. "I see and dragon and I have to... kill it."

"You're many things, Astrid. Bu' a dragon killer is no' one o' them." sighed Stoick. "Gobber! Take her home. Make sure she stays there."

* * *

"Lemme go!" exclaimed Astrid, trying to wrench her arm out of Gobber's iron grip. "I can walk by myself!"

Gobber sighed and let go of her.

"Thank you!" cried Astrid, rubbing her arm.

The two finally reached their destination. A small, wooden house near the forge.

When Astrid's parents were killed during a dragon raid, no one had been willing to take her in, so Gobber did. He had raised her since she was four and had had her as an apprentice in the forge since she was six.

"At least you listen to me." huffed Astrid. "Sometimes."

"Wha' are ya talkin' abou', lass?" asked Gobber as they walked towards the front door.

"I'm just saying! If anyone around here listened to me, there would be a Night Fury's head mounted on the wall in the Mead Hall by now." grumbled Astrid, leaning against the door.

"Sure." said Gobber sarcastically.

"Why can't I be like Hiccup?" asked Astrid, crossing her arms. "He's skinny but he's as strong as a Nightmare!"

"It's 'is genetics. Look a' Stoick and Val." said Gobber.

"Well, yeah, but neither of them were skinny." argued Astrid. "My parents weren't exactly skinny either."

"Listen, Astrid, you can' change who ya are and ya can' be somethin' you're no'." sighed Gobber.

"I just- I just wanna be one of you guys." said Astrid, her shoulders slumping as she turned around and went inside.

Gobber watched her go sadly before turning on his heel and beginning to make his way towards the Mead Hall where a meeting would occur in a few minutes.

Astrid hurried through the house, grabbing her notebook and a charcoal pencil off the table before she stumbled out of the back door and began to sprint towards the woods.

* * *

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!" cried Stoick, banging his fist on the table as he spoke to the other Vikings. "It's the only way we'll ever be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave! They'll find another home!"

Stoick sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"One more search. Before the ice sets in." he suggested.

"But those ships never come back!" cried Gobber as he drank from his mug full of mead.

"We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard. Now, who's with me?" demanded Stoick, throwing his fist into the air.

"Uh, today's not good for me."

"I have to do my, uh, axe returns."

"I don't wanna go!"

"For the love of Thor!" yelled Hiccup, standing up from his seat next to his father and brandishing his axe at the worried Vikings. "Anyone who stays will have to look after Astrid."

Suddenly, every single one of the Viking's hands shot up into the air.

"With ya to the end, Stoick!"

"Let's go!"

Hiccup inwardly smirked, leaned over to his father and whispered,

"And that is how you get Vikings to do what you want."

Stoick chuckled and gave his son a playful punch on the arm.

As the other Vikings began to trail out of the hall, Stoick made his way over to Gobber while Hiccup sat back down and went back to sharpening his axe.

"Righ'. I'll go pack my undies." said Gobber.

"Not so fast, Gobber. You need t' stay here and train those new recruits." Stoick reminded him.

"Oh yeah. And while I'm busy, Astrid can watch the shop. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lot's o' time to herself. Wha' could possibly go wrong?" asked Gobber, making Hiccup snigger.

"Wha' am I gonna do with her, Gobber?" asked Stoick, plopping down on the bench next to Gobber heavily.

"Hey, why don't you put her in training with me?" suggested Hiccup, examining his axe.

"Wha'? Oh, tha's a good one, son!" laughed Stoick.

"I wasn't kidding." grumbled Hiccup, glaring at his father.

"Well, tha's ridiculous! She'd be killed before the firs' dragon was le' out of its cage!" cried Stoick.

"No she wouldn't! Gobber and I'll make sure that doesn't happen." argued Hiccup.

"Bu'-" started Stoick, but he was cut off by Hiccup.

"Come on! If she knew what to do she would be less of a nuisance during dragon raids."

"Are y' sure, son?" asked Stoick.

"Positive." smirked Hiccup. "I'll tell her when I next see her."

* * *

**So, it's been a while since I updated this. And I found that I didn't really like the other chapters I'd written, so I thought I'd just write it again. Yeah.**


	3. Freeing A Night Fury

"Why do the gods hate me?" huffed Astrid as she walked through the woods, kicking rocks and twigs as she went. "Some people lose their knife or their boot. No, not me! I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

Astrid cried out in frustration and hit a thin branch out of the way, only to have it snap back and whip her across the cheek.

"Ow! What the-?"

The tree that housed the evil little branch was split down the middle and bent to the absolute breaking point.

Astrid followed the tree all the way to a large boulder.

She peered over the top of the boulder to see a large, black dragon tangled up in the bola she had shot earlier that morning.

"_Squeak!_"

Astrid ducked down behind the boulder, pulled her dagger out of her belt pouch and held the little weapon tightly in front of her chest.

Taking deep, gasping breaths, Astrid slowly stood up and began to make her way over to the downed dragon.

"I knew I hit it." breathed Astrid, placing her foot on the dragon's back. "I can't take down a dragon, can't I Gobber? Well I'll-"

Astrid was cut off when the dragon shifted under her boot, making her back away in fear.

"Right, okay. I'm a Viking. I can do this." Astrid muttered to herself, lifting her dagger over her head. "I'm a Viking!"

She looked down at the dragon's face, expecting to see a fierce, raging monster, not something that looked so terrified that it could pass out at any given moment.

"I did this." whispered Astrid. "I'm gonna regret this."

Astrid bent down and began to sever the ropes that held the dragon.

"There. You're all- ACK!"

The Night Fury sprang up and pinned her against the floor, growling and snarling.

Astrid closed her eyes and waited to be burnt to a crisp.

But she wasn't.

Instead the dragon let out an ear-splitting roar and flew off clumsily.

Astrid shakily stood up and began walking back the way she came.

_Crunch!_

The young girl hit the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

Astrid wiped her brow as she and Gobber hammered away at two particularly bent swords.

"Don't take i' t' heart, kiddo!" said Gobber, smiling at Astrid. "So, dragon killin's not for you? Doesn't matter!"

"Right." sighed Astrid, still thinking about that Night Fury. "Can we have a new conversation please?"

"Sure. How's your love life?" asked Gobber, smirking at Astrid.

"Really? I ask for a new conversation and you go with that?" huffed Astrid, placing the now finished sword on the counter and leaning against the wall.

"Ah come on! I've seen the way y' look a' Hiccup! No' to mention all the times you've ranted to me abou' how 'perfect' he is." sniggered Gobber.

"Oh, please. Hiccup wouldn't willingly come near me if he was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town." sighed Astrid.

"Hey!" called Hiccup from outside, his axe slung over his shoulder. "Can I get this sharpened?"

"But you-" but Gobber was cut off when Hiccup glared at him. "Oh! You have t'- oh, right! Well, I'm jus' gonna go and get some, uh, I, I'm jus' going t' go outside."

Astrid chuckled nervously.

"Ha, Gobber." she said awkwardly, holding her hand out for Hiccup's axe.

Hiccup looked at her skeptically before handing her his weapon and watching her shoulders slump under the weight.

"You okay there?" he asked, pulling her upright.

"Yeah! Nothing I can't handle!" smiled Astrid, hurrying over to the counter and beginning to sharpen the already lethal axe.

"So, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." said Hiccup as he examined the weapons on the wall.

Astrid's heart began to beat faster.

"Y-yeah?"

Suddenly, something made a cracking sound and Astrid glanced down to see the blade of Hiccup's axe split down the middle.

"Great Odin's ghost." Astrid hissed under her breath, hiding the axe under the counter and rushing to get a new axe head.

"Well, I'm starting dragon training starting tomorrow and my dad thinks that it'd be a good idea for you to start too. Ya know, so you _don't _almost get yourself killed every other day." Hiccup informed her, still admiring the swords on the walls.

"What?" asked Astrid as she fitted the new axe onto Hiccup's old handle. "Oh, uh, I don't think-"

Hiccup wasn't listening to her as he had just pulled back the curtain that led into the private room that Gobber had given Astrid when she turned thirteen.

The walls were covered in sketches of what looked like dragons and machinery and there was a small wooden desk pushed up against the wall.

"What is all of this?" asked Hiccup, picking up one of the pieces of paper that had a drawing of a machine on it.

"Nothing, just some of my ideas, you know." answered Astrid, her cheeks turning red as she finished attaching the new axe head onto the handle.

"'The Mutilator'? What does it do?" asked Hiccup.

"Basically it uses twin-weighted counter levers to launch crisscrossing blades in four different directions." Astrid told him.

"How d'ya hold it?" questioned Hiccup.

"Well, you don't. You shoot it." answered Astrid.

"Oh." said Hiccup, dropping the drawing back on the desk. "I'm more of a 'take it down with an axe and _lop _its head off' kind of guy, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." smiled Astrid. "Uh, here's your axe."

Hiccup took his axe from Astrid and looked down at it questioningly.

"This feels different." he commented.

"Oh! I tightened it up for you. Made it easier to use. We're a full service outfit here." Astrid assured him, shifting on her feet awkwardly.

"Huh. Thanks." said Hiccup. "So, I'll see you at training tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh-"

Hiccup flashed her a small smile.

"Definitely." answered Astrid.

"Oh! I almost forgot, my dad wanted me to give you this." said Hiccup, pulling another axe out of his belt loop and handing it to Astrid, who could just about lift it with two hands. "It was mine when I was, I dunno, ten? Anyway, take care of it and I hope you take down some dragons with it."

Hiccup then smiled at her again, turned on his heel and strode out of the shop, clutching his axe.

_He just smiled at me. Twice. Thunder of Thor..._


	4. The Gronckle

The newest recruits were following Gobber through the village as he chattered on about dragons and weapons.

Most of them were listening with rapt attention, but Astrid was busy thinking about the Night Fury that had spared her life and Snotlout was busy thinking of pick up lines that would make Hiccup fall for her.

No one had really noticed Astrid was there (bar Hiccup and Gobber) so she had plenty of time to mull over possible reasons why she wasn't burnt to a crisp on the forest floor.

Did the dragon feel sorry for her like she had for it? Or was it just not up to killing her because it was injured?

"Welcome to Dragon Trainin'!" cried Gobber dramatically as he led the new recruits into the large, stone arena.

"No turning back." Hiccup muttered to himself, spinning his axe over in his hand (which he tended to do when he was nervous).

"This is gonna be awesome!" exclaimed Snotlout, who was walking much too close to Hiccup for his liking.

"Step to the right." said Hiccup, which she did grudgingly.

"I'm hoping to get some serious burns!" grinned Tuffnut, throwing his spear from hand to hand.

"Eh, I want some mauling from a Nightmare. Maybe a Zippleback." said Ruffnut, her grin almost identical to her brother's.

"Well, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." commented Hiccup.

"Yeah, no kidding right? Pain. Love it." sighed Astrid as she came in after the others, bent forwards slightly at the weight of the axe in her hands (how on earth had Hiccup used it when he was ten?).

"Oh great. Who let _her _in?" asked Tuffnut, earning himself an elbow in the ribs, courtesy of Hiccup.

"My dad, so shut it." snapped Hiccup,

"All righ'. Now, the recrui' who does th' best in trainin' will win the honour of killin' his or her firs' dragon in fron' of the village." grinned Gobber.

"Wait! Astrid already killed a Night Fury. Does that disqualify her or...?" sneered Snotlout, making Hiccup role his eyes and punch her in the arm.

"Shut up." said Gobber simply. "Anyway, behind these doors are some of the dragons you will learn t' figh'. We have the Deadly Nadder,"

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen." said Fishlegs under his breath.

"The Hideous Zippleback,"

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare,"

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror,"

"Attack eight. Venom twelve."

"_Can you stop that?!_ And, the Gronckle." finished Gobber, strolling over to one of the cages.

Fishlegs leaned over to Astrid and whispered,

"Jaw strength eight."

"Ready?" asked Gobber, putting his hand on the lever.

"You're not gonna teach us first?!" shrieked Snotlout.

"I believe in learnin' on th' job." grinned Gobber, yanking down on the lever.

"I know." Astrid muttered under her breath, remembering her broken toe from her first day in the forge.

An angry Gronckle burst out of its cage, blinking in the sudden light.

"Quick!" yelled Gobber as he made his way up to the spectator's stands. "First thing you'll need?"

"A doctor?" called Astrid, Hiccup's axe clenched tightly in her hands.

"Plus five speed?" cried a shaky Fishlegs.

"A shield!" Hiccup shouted confidently before darting over to the shield holder and grabbing the first shield he laid his hand on.

Then he ran at the Gronckle, smashing his axe against his shield, remembering what his father had told him about throwing off a dragon's aim.

"Good Hiccup! All o' you, use your shields t' make noise. It'll throw off a dragon's aim!" shouted Gobber, watching as the other teens scrambled to get their own shields.

"Hey!" yelled Tuffnut as he grabbed the same shield as his sister. "Get your hands off my shield!"

"There are like a million shields!" cried Ruffnut, attempting to yank the shield out of his grip.

"Take that one. It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." sneered Tuffnut.

Growling, Ruffnut pulled the shield out of his hands and bashed him over the head with it.

"Oops! Now this one has blood on it." she smirked.

The Gronckle, obviously annoyed with all the shouting, shot a fireball at the twins, throwing them out of the arena.

"Ruff, Tuff, you're ou'." yawned Gobber. "Every dragon has a sho' limi'. What's a Gronckle's?"

"Five?" guessed Snotlout.

"No, six!" corrected Fishlegs, pleased that his knowledge had come in useful.

"Right Fishlegs! That's one for each o' ya." laughed Gobber.

Suddenly, the Gronckle blasted Fishlegs' shield, making the large boy run out of the arena, screaming loudly.

"'Legs, ou'!"

Snotlout hurried over to Hiccup who was bouncing on his toes, trying to decide the best way to take down the bumbling dragon.

"So, Hic-"

"Kinda busy right now." snapped Hiccup.

"Have I ever told you that your eyes are really... uh... green?" asked Snotlout, in one of her awful attempts at flirting.

"Yes." hissed Hiccup, dive rolling out of the way as a large ball of fire came hurtling towards them.

The blast sent Snotlout, who wasn't nearly as quick as Hiccup, flying out of the arena.

Hiccup's roll landed him right next to Astrid who blushed.

"So, how're you-"

"Move." said Hiccup simply, kicking Astrid's feet from under her and preventing her from getting her head fried as the Gronckle spat another fireball.

Yelling out his signature battle cry, Hiccup charged at the dragon and used the flat side of his axe to smash it around the head, making it veer off course and hit the wall.

"Well done, Hiccup. I's ou' cold." said Gobber. "Now, you lo' would do well t' remember tha' a dragon will _always _go for th' kill."

* * *

"So, why didn't you?" Astrid asked herself as she picked up the bola she had cut up the previous day.

* * *

**So this was slightly off canon but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**How is everyone coping waiting for Dragons 2? I'm not going so well. **

**Anyway, for all my Hiccstrid shippers, did you see the preview for the newest DoB episode? Cast Out - Part 1?**

**OMG. Hiccup going all protective boyfriend was just the best! I can't wait!**

**And it Bing! Bang! Boom! (or Lloyd) they were acting like a married couple that's been together for years! Oh the feels.**

**Feels.**


End file.
